Alternate Ending
by Miss Mady
Summary: What would've happened if the ship never came? Where does Ralph's fate lie?


Alternate Ending to _Lord of the Flies by William Golding_

"He stumbled over a root and the cry that pursued him rose even higher. He saw a shelter burst into flames and the fire flapped at his right shoulder and there was the glitter of water. Then, he was down, rolling over and over in the warm sand, crouching with an arm to ward off, trying to cry for mercy."

Ralph jumped up, ready to run, but as he searched for a way to go, the savages came out of the forest. He had no place to go, water on one side, the face of death on the other. He looked to the ocean, the horizon empty. As he considered swimming away to safety in hopes of being found by a ship, that dreaded curtain swished and his thoughts were lost forever. The savages surrounded him, their harsh cries filling the air. His whole body filled with fear; he knew death was near and instinctively searched for a way out, but he knew that he had no hope but to die on this forsaken island.

The boys formed a circle around the frightened boy they once called their leader. Samneric stood apprehensive and unsure of what to do. They looked on, brimming with the guilt of condemning their friend to death, as two savages bound Ralph and looked to their new leader awaiting instruction. Jack stood before Ralph, a smirk on his face and a staff in his hand.

"Take him to the fort!" The cry rose out once again as the two savages dragged Ralph ahead of everyone else._ Roger sharpened a stick on both ends,_ these words and the vision of the pig's head, grinning down with the same look as Jack, haunted his mind as he was led away from the shipless horizon.

Jack watched and smiled evilly at the power he had over the boy who was once picked to lead over him. He looked out over the ocean and thought of the places beyond their own little "paradise." Overwhelmed by the memories of their first day on this island, he tried to think of the place called "home" that was so rarely mentioned. Unable to envision the time that seemed so long ago, he brushed the thoughts aside and cried out and ran after the rest of the tribe.

Ralph watched in horror as they arrived at the Castle Rock. He looked around and took in the fire and in front of that a stick, sharpened on both ends, stuck in to the dirt harshly; his eyes doubled in size as he realized his fate. He observed the island, most of which lay in ruins, still flaming. He remembered the feast, that night they had, at first, refused to admit happened. The night they turned savage, the night they did their dance. His skin crawled as it dawned on him that he would soon meet the same fate.

Jack watched the boys tie Ralph to the stake, the one his head would soon be mounted on as an offering to the beast. He grinned evilly at the thought and decided that he wanted to see this boy suffer. This boy that, just because he was chosen over Jack to be chief, thought he was better than Jack. But he wasn't, after all, they all followed Jack and became his tribe. This boy that had caused him anger and embarrassment. Jack wanted to see him suffer, to go though as much pain and agony, and to spend his few last breaths begging Jack for mercy.

Ralph was filled with dread as he saw the look on the savage leader's face. He knew this would not go by fast. He knew he was going to suffer. He filled with sorrow as he realized the truth: these boys, who were once his friends, who once laughed and played with him, are gone forever. Now they were savages, animals, the beast itself. He felt the tears gather in his eyes and fought them back with anger. He was angry at the world, angry for losing his friends. Not just Piggy and Simon, but every single one of these boys. They are lost, gone forever, to die out on this forsaken island.

He finally realized the truth. The truth that Piggy and Simon and so many others around the world suffered and died for. And as the boys untied him, and backed him against the cliff, a single tear escaped his eye. He felt sorrow for the world and all of human kind. He looked at the boys, and another tear fell- a tear for evil and the darkness of the world; a tear for innocence. He feared for the littluns, stuck on this island, soon to be killed or forced to grow up and face the evils of the world. He feared for the world, soon to die out and become a place of war, murder and pain.

Jack wanted to kill this boy himself. He took his knife out of his pocket and snickered at the crying boy, knowing he finally realized the world is full of big, bad people who will hunt you and kill you. Jack laughed at the boy, who was helpless on this forsaken island where there was no one to help him, where he makes the rules and there's nothing this boy can do about it.

"Innocence is bliss, isn't it?" Jack laughed cruelly, the boys behind them stood, puzzled.

He didn't fear when Jack came forward with his pocketknife, bearing that same maniacal smirk, and raised his arm. He just took a deep breath, turned around, and plunged into the water before the savage would lower his arm. He left this world of evils, grieving the loss of his friends, grieving the horrid fate of mankind. As he left this world of evil, he thought, _Innocence truly is bliss._


End file.
